The Misadventures of Ryan at the Tower
by InfamousKenzie
Summary: Little oneshot series I will be doing for my oc Ryan and her life at the tower! Just little drabbles I feel like writing here and there about her interactions with characters and other ocs. Will have angst, romance, humor, etc. Enjoy guys!
1. Ryan's Biography

" **They may forget your name, but they will never forget how you made them feel."**

\- Maya Angelou

 **General Characteristics**

 **Name:** Ryan Lynn Holden

 **Appearance:** Face claim Laura Spencer

 **Other Names:** Ry, Ry-Ry, Nurse Holden

 **Theme Song:** Wanderer's Lullaby by Ariana Figueroa

 **Personal Characteristics**

 **Birth Date:** 10/20/1992

 **Birth Place:** Olean General Hospital, Batavia, NY

 **Hometown:** Genesee Fall, NY

 **Primary Objective:** To care for people, it's all she's ever wanted, was to help ease someone's suffering or pain, even if it was only in the tiniest bit.

 **Secondary Objectives:** To make herself happy, caring for others will always come first to her, but making herself feel okay is a close second.

 **Desires:** To care for people, to eventually fall in love and be happy.

 **Secrets:** " _Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told, now would it?_ "

 **Quirks:** When she laughed really hard she snorts, she can type at 73 words per minute without looking.

 **MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Known Languages:** English, German and French

 **Lures:** " _In a person or..? This is a very loaded question I don't like it.._ "

 **Savvies:** Very med-savvy, as her anything from anatomy and physiology to intubating someone with a collapsed airway, Ryan is your gal!

 **Ineptities:** How someone can harm another person with no regret or second thoughts.

 **Hobbies:** She loves to sing and play her guitar, but she hardly has time and isn't that good of a singer, at least in her own opinion.

 **INTELLECTUAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Logical-Mathematical:** " _Ah, my strong suit! You have to be good at math and logic to quickly fix an emergency situation!_ "

 **Spatial:** If it has to do with anatomy and physiology, she is very good at mapping it out in her head, other than that, not so much..

 **Linguistic:** Very eloquent, when she has a clear mind, to say the least. Though, get her embarrassed or upset and she becomes a stuttering, stumbling, idiot with the vocabulary of a 10 year old.

 **Bodily-Kinesthetic:** She is very clumsy when she isn't focused, but when she is, she will move quickly and as fluidly as much as she needs to.

 **Musical:** Very little rhythm, limited to strumming a guitar. " _Hey i'm not that bad!_ " She can sing beautifully but she doesn't like her voice, so someone has to really have her trust for her to sing in front of them.

 **Interpersonal:** She works very well with others and has a great level of empathy and sympathy, but most of it comes from her developing good bedside manners for her job.

 **Intrapersonal:** Only one word to describe finding herself: Lost.

 **Naturalistic:** She is fairly good at understanding her natural surroundings.

 **Existential:** Not very well, for the only things she really has studied are things that have been proven across an entire species with set ways to fix and cure things.

 **PHILOSOPHICAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Morality:** She is still trying to figure out the lines between good and evil, or trying to determine if that line even exists anymore.

 **Perception:** " _Very much so a realist, though I like to look at the brighter side of things. The best way to describe the way I think: It's not whether you think of the glass as half empty or half full, but whether or not you can realize the glass is refillable._ "

 **SPIRITUAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Religion:** Family was devoutly Christian, turning her away from being pinned to a certain religion because she couldn't handle all the rules and expectations that comes with it.

 **Likes and Dislikes**

 **LIKES:** PIZZA, DOGS, MUSIC, SERENITY, VIDEO GAMES, HER GUITAR, HER LONG LASTING AFFAIR WITH HER BED, FRESH LINENS AND CUDDLING, SHE LOVES CUDDLING.

 **Dislikes:** the bitch that jealous of the relationship she has with her bed (her alarm clock), pushy and bossy people, people who panic in the face of danger " _What help is screaming and crying, seriously?!_ "

 **APPAREL**

 **Equipment:** Usually tucked in one of her pockets she carries a mini-mouth-barrier in case of emergency CPR being needed when she isn't on the unit.

 **Wardrobe:** 70% scrubs, 10% t-shirts, 10% jeans, 4% sweatpants, 3% hoodies, 2% fancy/going-out clothes, 1% miscellaneous.

 **Social Characteristics**

 **Emotional Stability:** At work, there is only positive emotion, but after the stress of work, at the end of the day she cant take very much before breaking.

 **Humor:** She refuses to admit it but she is highly inappropriate when it comes to humor.

 **Reputation:** Honestly most of her peers at the tower don't know she exists, if she isn't in her office on the unit or taking care of a patient, she is at her apartment.

 **Status:** Quiet nerd girl.

 **SCHOOL AND WORK**

 **Degrees:** Master's in Science of Nursing and Bachelors in Psychology.

 **Education:** Proud graduate from New York University

 **School:** Warsaw Elementary School, Letchworth Junior High, Gemini Academy, New York University

 **Learning Type:** Visual and Kinesthetic

 **Occupation:** Nurse at Avengers Tower

 **Boss:** Mr. Tony Stark

 **Work Schedule:** Mon-Fri: 0600-2000 hours and whenever there is an emergency situation or mission.

 **INTERPERSONAL CONNECTIONS**

 **Immediate Family:** Annabelle B. Holden (mother, 60 y/o), Robert L. Holden (father, 65 y/o), Russell L. Holden (brother, 36 y/o), Ross L. Holden (brother, 35 y/o) Reid L. Holden (brother, 32 y/o), Ronan L Holden (brother, 29 y/o), Ryker L. Holden (brother, 26 y/o)

 **Close Relatives:** Marriane A. Ness (aunt, 62 y/o, deceased)

 **Friends:** Barry Madison (oc winter-is-ending), Tracey Madison (oc winter-is-ending, still developing), Imogen Haylock (oc herebesparrows, still developing)

 **Heroes:** The Avengers

 **PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Height:** 64.75in (164.47cm)

 **Weight:** 153 lbs ( 69.4 kg)

 **Nationality/Species:** Human

 **Skin/Fur Color:** Caucasian

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Hair Length:** Mid-back length

 **Eye Color:** Grayish-hazel

 **Scars:** A few on her arms and legs from incidents with her brothers as a child and one on the left side of her body in between her 5th and 6th ribs from a mugging incident one night walking home from work.

 **HEALTH AND FITNESS** **ADDICTIONS:** Predisposed to alcohol addiction, doesn't drink much because of it.

 **Handicaps:** None

 **SEXUAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Orientation:** Heterosexual

 **Significant Other:** Depends on verse of rp or story?

 **PERSONALITY**

 **Anima:** Outgoing, can be obnoxious, makes dorky/nerdy jokes, is very touchy-feely.

 **Persona:** Quiet, reserved, serious, work-oriented


	2. I'm So Sorry

**Angsty one here! Ready to break some hearts and hurt some feels! Enjoy, love you guys!**

 **-Kenzie**

A soft chime signified her presence to the florist behind the counter, though the woman who entered didn't dare look up. The redhead simply began meandering around the small shop, looking a little lost, but her tear streaked face and rather distant look warded off any other patrons, or the shopkeeper from speaking to her. She wore a simple black tea length dress, stockings and short black heels, her red hair was twirled back into a bun, though strands had escaped and framed her melancholy stricken face. A thin black velvet choker was strung about her neck, a small star charm hanging from the center of her throat. After a few minutes of of wandering, hopelessly, Ryan approached the counter and the shopkeeper who stood behind it. "E-excuse me.. Could you p-possibly help me pick out flowers for a funeral? It's for a dear f-friend.." She spoke softly, as if to not let the sadness escape in her words. Though, she could not have spoken any louder if she wanted to, her voice left when he did. Her hero, her patient, her co-worker, her _friend_.

The outcome of it all had hit her like a ton of bricks, a whirlwind of emotions sent her tumbling to the unit floor. Ryan had just been caring for him after his return from a mission. He had rather deep wounds, but nothing worse than he had sustained before, but that is not what had gotten the best of him. Two people had entered the unit that day, claiming to be suit fitters to fix the magnetic cuff of his uniform. God their badges looked so _real_ , S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and all… She let them in after examining their badges thoroughly, how could they have gotten such realistic materials? Ryan had led them to his medical bay, before returning to the scans she had been working on and reporting back to Fury on the extent of her patients injuries when it happened. _One. Two. Three_. Shots rang through the air, from where she had just left the men. Oh god, what had she done?! Her mind raced at a mile a minute, her feet only a little quicker. She reached his bed in seconds, but the assailants were already gone. There he laid, two shots in the chest, right at the heart Ryan swore would beat forever, and one a bit lower and to the right side of his body, taking out a lung. She screamed his name, begging him to open his eyes, to stay with her. She cried out for Helen, surely her Cradle device could fix these holes. She worked frantically, but he flat-lined and would never return. It was all her fault. She had to be pried away from him by Natasha and Sam, but she never stopped calling his name. Everything became a blur as she watched as Helen pronounced him dead. She couldn't take it, her mind couldn't, darkness consumed her and hit the floor.

The florist had helped her settle on a mixture of calla lilies and growing peace lilies. Both signified him finally being at peace. She softness of the rose petals and the colors showed his soft and compassionate demeanor that came out to anyone who knew him as he was, which was more than the uniform. The rigidity of the lilies hinted to his tough exterior and all he had dealt with in his life. Though these flowers had symbolic meeting, they meant nothing to her personally, no floral arrangement could ever say everything she couldn't get out. _You were my hero. You were my inspiration. You were my source of empowerment._

 _You were my friend..._

 _I regret not getting closer to you. I regret not taking better care of you. I regret not double or even triple scanning their badges into the system._

 _I regret being the reason you're dead…._

She arrived at the grave site a little while after the funeral was over. There was no way she could face the team now. They claimed they didn't blame her. _How could they not?_ That any one of them would have fallen for the fake badges too. _No they wouldn't have. They aren't as stupid as she was._

Stepping up to the casket, the undertakers stopped lowering it, leaving it just above ground. Ryan laid the flowers on the marble memorium at the head of the grave, trying to keep herself together, but her efforts were useless. She dropped to her knees as the tears began to fall. She begged for someone to wake her up. She begged for another chance. She begged to see him one more time.

It was a while before she finally collected herself to stop the tears, or maybe she had not stopped under her own will power, but they had simply run out. Rising from her knees, Ryan pulled something from her coat pocket. It was a small polaroid picture, of her and the man. It was of the two of them at Stark's Halloween party the previous year. He had ironically worn his uniform to the party, and she wore a uniform that previously belonged to her grandmother. To anyone who did not know any better, this could have actually been a picture from the man's first days as a hero from the looks of it. She nestled the small photograph amongst the dozens of flowers in the arrangement she had bought before her fingers traveled to the charm that hung delicately at her throat. _His present to her for Christmas, that very same year_. She was sure he would avoid her at all costs when he learned of Ryan's affinity for him, but he said is was rather endearing. He said that it was a small piece of her that she could keep with her, _from one friend to another_. Now she would definitely never take it off. She turned away from the marble slab, she read it once before tears threatened to fall again. The delicate lettering read _Here lies America's Hero. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan._

 _Steven Grant Rogers_

 _1918-2016_

"Goodbye, Captain Rogers." Ryan choked out before retreating the gravesite as the casket resumed its descent into his final resting place.


	3. The Death of a Soldier

**Hey guys! Wowza another angsty one out of me. Also, this one feature two lovely oc's, Tracey and Annabeth! Both Tracey and Annabeth belong to the author Singer of Water, who also has some amazing stories on this site. Anyway, enjoy! Love you guys!**

 **-Kenzie**

 _Oh.. baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever but now I'll never know..'_

The pastor spoke the final words of the service to the nearly empty graveyard, only the breeze wisping past the tombstones gave any movement. In that moment, time stood still, it froze, seeming all too unreal. Only a handful of people stood near a beautiful young woman dressed in black, black veil clinging to the blonde strands of hair on her forehead, and a small child with bronze ringlets masking her tear soaked face, clung to her side.

Guns rang out, that salute, the woman was not prepared for. Throughout the service, tears only fell silently, but in the deafening booms of the rounds being fired, sobs racked her body. How could this happen? He promised her forever. He had promised Annabeth forever too. Now he was gone, nothing could bring him back now.

' _And the guns rang one last shot, and it felt like a bullet in her heart..'_

The last shot rang through the air, and the soldiers at other end of the shiny oak casket began retiring the flag, folding it in a pristine fashion, it was clear they had done this too many times. But this time, it had to be different for them. There was not just one man missing, but it was one of the men the world would call on when even their branches of service couldn't figure out something or defend the country adequately. He was an Avenger. but he was not the only one missing. Just the only one they were sure was dead. Barry. Steve. Clint. Natasha. Bruce. Tony. Sam. They were all missing. It was supposed to be a quick and easy mission, Bucky had assured her before he left with a quick kiss, that he would be home in time for dinner the next night. He had tucked Annabeth into bed like any other night, given her a long goodbye kiss and headed on his way. God, if she had known he wasn't going to make it back, she wouldn't have let him go. Or if she couldn't stop him, she would've made that goodbye long enough to last until they met again, where no more pain or suffering can touch them.

The flag was placed into Tracey's shaky hand, the other tightly gripped Annabeth's hand as she approached the casket. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to say goodbye, but she couldn't make a scene in front of Annabeth. This was her final goodbye to the man she loved, this was it.

Tracey let go of Annabeth's hand long enough for the small child to place two white roses on the casket as is began its descent into the ground. The woman threw in a handful of dirt onto the casket. ".. earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless _him_ and keep _him_ , the Lord make his face to shine upon _him_ and be gracious unto _him_ , the Lord lift up his countenance upon _him_ and give _him_ peace. _Amen."_ The pastor spoke as the casket finished its descent. She could no longer watch. As she quickly closed her eyes, Tracey quickly took her daughter's hand, and clung to her and the flag for dear life.

' _And she held on to all she had left of him… Oh, oh what could've been..'_


	4. Did You See Anything?

**This one should offer a little comic relief after the last two miserable chapters! Once again using the OC, Tracey, and small mentions of Barry, Tr who belongs to the lovely author, Singer of Water! Also, see if you can catch the two little references I make! One is to something that was said in one of the other MCU movies, the other is to a game completely unrelated to Marvel!**

Saying the reorganization of this room was overdue was a major understatement. Paper files by the dozens crammed into old office crates scattered the room. Most were old S.H.I.E.L.D. intell files that were no longer relevant and needed to be destroyed, others were records that would need to be scanned into Tony's personal archive. Ryan had asked to take on the task because she often passed this old storage room on her way to the unit, and not only was it an eye sore, it made her twitch a little at how disorganized Tony could be.

Ryan showed up today in an old t-shirt and and an old pair of running shorts emblazoned with initials from her alma mater. Of course her work clothes were tucked away neatly in her office, but she really hadn't needed them in weeks, and she doubted she would need them today. She said her daily hellos to people on the way up. Kristen from Statistics, Sharon in Intelligence, Lillian in Accounting, all were greeted with a warm smile, though she did receive some looks for not wearing what she normally would. Up flight after flight of stairs, she finally got to the room, swinging open the door and flipping on the lights. Everything was so dusty and the air was stale. Ryan huffed, leaning on one leg and placing her hands on her hips, this was going to take longer than she thought.

Hours later Ryan still had about 6 crates to still go through, and the work was getting rather tedious. _Shred, shred, scan, shred, scan, scan, scan, shred, shred. Why the hell does Tony have this? Nevermind. Definitely shred. Scan, scan, shred, shred, shred, scan, scan, shred._ After a seventh repeat of the same file, Ryan threw the file that was in her hands into the air. Paper fluttered to the floor as she laid back on the floor. Ryan grabbed her phone from the table she has set it on upon entering the room and began scrolling through Songza, settling on the station Today's Happy Pop. She had to make the rest of this fun. She stood from the position she was in on the floor, heaving the shredder and the multiple crates up onto the dust covered tables that scattered the room. She turned off the harsh incandescent lights that buzzed overhead and moved to the far wall, pulling up the blinds to let the beautifully warm sunlight wash over the crates and tables. It was pretty safe to say the room had not seen the sun or warmth in quite some time. With the new happy tune and the rays radiating through the room, Ryan felt invigorated and filled with determination. The rest of this wouldn't be too bad.

Ryan soon found herself dancing about the room, sorting the papers and folders into piles first, thinking it would be easier to handle it all that way. She swayed to songs like Dance With Me Tonight, Dear Maria, Count Me In, Wings and Uptown Funk, just in her own little world, whistling while she worked. It was then that Tracey came in, her tousled blonde hair pulled back into a haphazard ponytail, laptop perched on one hand, the other typing away, her eyes practically glued to the screen.

"Hey Ryan, what am I supposed to be doing with all these files you're scanning in?" Tracey asked, not having glanced up yet, and too focused on the screen to realize there was music playing. The sound was up too high for Ryan to have heard her, so she went about dancing and spinning about the room, continuously sorting out one file after another. After a few seconds of no response, Tracey looked up from her screen and cracked a smile at the sight before her. It was only when Tracey had sat down her laptop and joined in, bumping Ryan's hip with her own. Ryan's face flushed for a moment in utter embarrassment, before joining in on the laughter that graced Tracey's lips. The two worked/danced pretty well together, but things moved a bit slower than expected, as work was soon replaced with a rather off tune karaoke and clumsy, off beat dancing. Tracey and Ryan squealed and giggled, still whirling about the room, singing along to whatever song played as piles of papers slowly disappeared and the crates went with them

"Mr. Stark.." F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed in as Tony worked on another variation of the suit. "What up?" He asked, pushing himself away from his work table toward the main communication screen. "You may want to see this." F.R.I.D.A.Y. shot live video footage up onto the translucent screen before Tony. He couldn't help but crack a smile at what he saw. Soon he was on his way to that particular part of the tower, grabbing Bucky, Steve, Barry, Nat and Sam along the way, they had to see what was going on for themselves.

When the six of them arrived at the room, Tracey and Ryan were lip syncing along to Confident by Demi Lovato, striking poses and dancing with one another, very cheesy and stereotypical, but fun nonetheless. When Bucky cleared his throat, the six spectators had their attention. Ryan froze, her cheeks quickly going a shade almost identical to her hair. Tracey just laughed and went over to hug her fiance. "That was quite a show." Tony smirked as Bucky kissed the top of Tracey's head. Ryan smoothed out her clothes before quickly turning off the music. "Ah, Mr. Stark, a-all the files have either been destroyed of s-scanned into the database." Ryan stammered, trying to act as none of that had ever happened. The now group of eight left the room in peace, flicking off the lights on the way out. As people began going separate ways, the chatter grew quieter. Just before Barry parted ways from Ryan and Sam, he nudged the redhead and spoke in a low, lighthearted and playful voice. "Ya'know, If there's a show like that every time you're cleaning up, I may have to ask Tony to have you take care of a couple rooms near my apartment." He then winked and left with a chuckle, leaving Ryan red faced once more and Sam howling with laughter at the poor girl's reaction. She knew he was only playing but… Oh God. What had she gotten herself into?..


	5. United We Stand! Divided We Fall!

**Hey guys, InfamousKenzie here! SO last night I was scheming against Singer of Water and planning to break her heart yet again. This time it is a Civil War based fic, so if you haven't read yet, while there won't be many spoilers, DO NOT READ! I think it goes without saying at this point, but, Tracey and Barry both belong to the lovely Singer of Water! Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

 _ **Her friend Ayara012: I do not condone the injuring of feels. But fuck yeah way to go Kenzie.**_

Blood. There was _so much blood._ It was never meant to be like this,. They were just supposed to fight, Tony would win, and half the team would be in prison for a short while to keep within the accords, but this had gone so wrong..

Team Cap had been searching for an exit strategy, they had to at least get Bucky out of here. Tracey, Bucky and Steve took off across the tarmac while Ryan, Sam, Clint, Scott and Wanda stayed behind to try and hold off the others. Clint spotted the Quinjet and Ryan planned a diversion, staying back at a safe enough distance. The girl could not physically fight, but she was a good strategist and arsonist via well-placed bombs. Blowing two airplane service truck sky-high on the either side of the tentative battlefield should be enough, and it was to most. Startled and confused by the unnecessary flames and flying metal, the opponents stopped momentarily, even Scott who was as tall as a four-story building at the moment, but not everyone stopped. Vision kept going, not even flinching. Eerily through the air, he floated toward the three fleeing bodies.

That was all it took, one shot from Vison's Infinty Stone and it was all over. The Hanger crashed around them. Two were lucky enough to make it, being trained well in running for their lives, but the little blonde woman had not been so lucky…

When the others heard Bucky start screaming out her name and saw the sobs wracking his body when the dust settled, everything was at a stand still. It was if the clock had been frozen and the world had stopped turning. Cap yanked on Bucky's arm, pulling him towards the awaiting aircraft. Bucky tried to fight back, to get to the body of his lifeless fiancee. Though even if he had gotten to her, would he be mentally ready to see the disfigured and bloody mess that used to be the woman he loved. Afterall, the only part of her that was not buried by rubble was her paleing and bloodied left hand, proudly displaying the engagement ring he had promised her his life with. Cap radioed for someone to come collect the body of Tracey as he kept pulling Bucky to the jet, practically throwing him into the cockpit before climbing in and taking off to a presumably safe location. But he could be safe no where now, his safeplace was gone and it was his own fault. Like Barry had always said. He hurt Tracey, killed her inadvertently, someone else's fault but entirely his own at the same time.

When Steve and Bucky had safely flown away, Steve radioed one more time for people to gain some god damned sense, and to work together to get Tracey body out. Bucky seemed so far off screaming for Tracey and crying uncontrollably. It was only then that Barry, Ryan, Nat, Tony, Sam, Wanda and Vision ran for the rubble. Barry worked in the most frantic of manners, throwing anything off of her that he could handle himself, and yelling at Wanda to lift the pieces he couldn't.

The sight was brutal, to say the least. Ryan tried to rebuild pieces of her with the Cradle tool, but it was not enough to save her. No one spoke to each other, only exchanging heartbroken stares.

After her remains were taken away by coroners, Tony did what he felt he had to do. Restraints were put on the remaining members of team cap. Wanda and Ryan fought hard at first, screaming at Tony that this fight would not have happened had he not signed the accords and at Vision for recklessly shooting to serve as Tony's puppet. They were supposed to fight to win, not fight to kill. They were ushered to a helicarrier and taken to the Raft, a shock collar on Wanda, and duct tape over Ryan's mouth. They had won, this was how it ended. If only they had known that united they would stand, divided they did fall.

Almost a week later, a funeral was held for the young Tracey Marie Madison. Almost everyone she had known was in attendance, even Steve and Bucky, who had some sort of amnesty, and the remaining members of Team Cap, still in restraints and all. The only one who didn't show was Vision, he couldn't bear seeing that closed oak casket. He couldn't bear facing Tracey's mother, brother, fiancé, friends, he just couldn't do it.

Tracey had been buried with her bucky bear and the engagement ring. The funeral directors urged her mother and brother to take them back, but they wouldnt, they were what she was fighting for, what she was figuratively trying to protect.

As the casket was being lowered, the prisoners were loaded into an awaiting van, being pulled from the crowd of mourners. As they were leaving, Ryan knocked into Barry, if looks could kill, he would need a casket too. "Is this what you wanted? You should've listened to your sister. Maybe she would still be here." She spat. "Remember what she said? United we stand, divided we fall…"


	6. Movie Night

**So in order to get me out of my writer's block, Singer of Water has offered up her OC, Barry, to take part in some fluffy cute dates and adventures to get my muse going again! So here's the first of I'm hoping three date chapters! Enjoy!**

Popcorn. Check. Sodas. Check. Comfortable Pajamas, cozy blankets and fluffy pillows. Check, check, check! Everything was set up for the binge watching double not-do-date Ryan had been invited to by Barry, and his sister and her fiance, Tracey and Bucky. Criminal Minds was the poison Tracey had picked for their evening, the challenge, to stay up till the sun would rise the next morning. While the situation seemed a little awkward to Ryan, how could she refuse a night with good friends staring at the very handsome Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, and not to mention the equally handsome Barry who would be her biggest opponent for staying awake the longest. Everyone was to meet in Tracey and Bucky's apartment at five, the agreement was to eat dinner with one another and maybe play some Mario Kart before beginning the marathon at seven, then everyone had to try to stay awake till seven the next morning, or the sunrise, whichever came first.

The red head gave herself a once over in the mirror in her office before she was supposed to head up a couple floors. She had abandoned her messy, wrinkled scrubs for her blue star-trek uniform themed night shirt with black cotton shorts that she had brought with her that morning. Time for games, pizza, and a night of attractive men and chilling cases

Outfits: movie_night/set?id=199931760

Ryan rapped her knuckles against the wooden door of the apartment, not hearing anyone on the other side, hoping she had heard the right location from Tracey. "Coming!" The sergeant's voice could be heard from the other side followed by rather heavy footsteps. The door swung open to reveal the large looming figure, dressed in a white tank top, flannel pajama pants, and his disheveled hair pulled back. "Hey doc," The man stepped out of her way before calling over his shoulder "Trace, Ryan's here!" Bucky shut the door behind the redhead as Tracey emerged from the back bedroom, in pajamas similar to her soon to be husbands, but opted for shorts rather than pants. She couldn't help it that he always wanted to be warm. "Hey Ryan!" Tracey called, offering a small wave before stepping towards the cabinets of the kitchen to grab plates. "Barry and the pizza should be here any minute, come sit down in the living room." Tracey crossed the room to set plates down on the coffee table. Making her way to where the blonde woman stood, Ryan sat with her legs crossed beneath her on the floor, her back to the arm of the couch. Just as Bucky took a seat on the opposite end of the couch with Tracey at his side, the door swung open once more to reveal Barry standing there, two large pizza boxes stacked in his hands. "I intercepted the pizza guy on the way up and just paid him for it, so.. Pizza's here!" The tall brunette kicked the door shut with a thud. Sliding the pizza boxes onto the center of the short table greeting each person "Sup Buck, hey Trace," He then tugged at some loose strands of the redheads messy bun "Hey Ryan." He then plopped down on the floor beside her, sprawling his legs out beneath the coffee table. 'Hey Barry' was the general response from the three others as people began to dig into the pizza. One pie of extra cheesy goodness, the other covered in crispy pepperoni. Everyone joked and laughed, enjoying the pizza together while cracking corny jokes. "Barry, can you hand me another slice of cheese, please?" Tracey held out her plate to her brother. "Are you sure you can crust me with that responsibility?" Barry remarked, nudging the redhead with his elbow, as Ryan took a bite of her folded over pizza, quickly swallowing the food and muffling her laugh with her hand. Bucky chuckled as Tracey shook her head at the cheesy joke. Everyone finished eating and picking on each other and Ryan took the dirty plates to the sink while Bucky and Barry made the popcorn and got the candy together. Tracey busied herself with setting up the Wii, getting the remotes set up and into the little plastic steering wheels which were quickly tossed onto the couch. Ryan joined her pulling two DS consoles out of her bag. "Alright ladies, there's a choice, you can either play Mario Kart with me, or Super Smash with Ryan." Tracey joked, sitting with her legs folded beneath her as she started up the game, picking Peach as her character. Bucky stepped around Barry, taking the seat and controller beside Tracey before he could claim his spot, so he settled onto the floor to play super smash instead. Round after round, the two pairs versed each other in battle. Every couple of minutes or so Ryan could be heard cursing under her breath, or seen swinging her pillow wildly at the man. She couldn't even get one hit in on him and with every second her frustration grew. After her twenty-third consecutive loss, Ryan had had enough. "Dammit Barry!" she screeched, lunging for him and pinning him to the floor with her weight, pummeling him with the pillow. Though, her attacks did not last long as Barry pushed her back so she sat on his legs as he sat up quickly. The smirk on his face only told her one thing, run like hell. Run like hell she did. "Those two really are some-Oof!" Bucky tried to voice his opinion before he was smacked in the face with a throw pillow by the blind. A little disoriented from the blind sided attack, by the time he went to turn to Tracey, she was gone. In the now flurry of feathers and pillows, everyone was hot on each other's' heels and no one was safe. At one point, Tracey even offered up her brother as a human shield, allowing the other woman to land a few hits before Bucky tickled Tracey and got her to let Barry go. The spat ended when Tracey called from under the bed "Truce! It's seven! Time for Criminal Minds!"

Everyone settled into their seats once more to start the contest. Starting with Season 1, Episode 1. Only 244 more episodes to go.

Throughout the night, pillows and blankets were chucked at heads to get someone to shut up, so a collective nest was made on the floor where Ryan and Barry laid while Tracey and Bucky cuddled on the couch. Somewhere around episode 17 Ryan started slipping, turning on her stomach to cuddle a pillow and peacefully drift off into sleep. At the beginning of episode 19, the soft snores of Tracey was the only other sound apart from the tv as Buck snuggled her closer without even looking away from the show. At the end of the very same episode, Barry rolled over. Sound asleep and rather content looking, he slung an arm over Ryan's waist and snuggled her closer, the woman's hold on the pillow released and now snuggling something a lot more comfortable.

Once he notice his other 3 competitors out like a light, all Bucky could do was smirk, "You guys are weak.."


End file.
